In love?
by Gayshipper4life
Summary: I am not that good at summaries but basically Natsu and Gray keep fighting even about nothing. Natsu eventually gets tired of the fighting and leave. which sets everyone into a panic. Even Gray. I hope ya'll like the story! (Gratsu) (if you don't like bxb do NOT read this, this may include spoilers for those who are not very far or just started watching fairytail!)


**Note: I am super sorry it is probably bad but I just wanna see how this goes, please review (even if its good or bad) I hope ya enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail or any of its characters**

 _ **Come Little child, take my hand to a far away land...**_

 _ **dont worry hurt you, i wont. Come little child I wont**_

 _ **Let the monsters haunt you at night or touch fragile bones**_

 _ **come with me to saftey we go. We will travel to the**_

 _ **great alm tree that hides beneath . Listen to me i wont**_

 _ **hurt you. Come little child, your bones are chilled to warmth**_

 _ **I shall take you...your journey awaits**_

"Thats a pretty song, freed" mirajane said with a smile on her face like aways.

"i dont know how you managed to hear me seeing as i am halfway across the guild hall" Freed said back with a snotty voice

"Whatever, and you where mumbling too. where did you learn it?" mirajane giggled

"i have no concern in telling you"

"hehe why not? its not like i'm your enemy."

"fine if you wish to kno-" The calm man stopped directing his attention to the fire and ice wizards fighting, after just returning from a mission.

"Why do you have to go and ruin everything, Flamebrain!" The ice mage yelled. The whole guild looked at them.

"Why do you always get in front of my attacks, Ice princess!" The fire wizard screamed back at him.

"What happend this time?" Mirajane asked the tired celestial wizard who sat on the chair next to her.

"Natsu told me but all i got was, Hate Gray ruin mission and strip. In that order" The celestial wizard said flustered

"Weird. They've been like this the whole day, Am i wrong?"

"No, Thats the scary part. I'm scared for them. Have they ever been like this?"

"No. Not that i know of"

"wendy said it was too much for her so she went back here, speaking of wich where is she? I need to talk to her"

"yep, shes over there" mirajane said pointing in the direction of the little girl.

"Thanks Mira!" the blonde waves and walks walks over to wind dragonslayer.

"You flea! Your so stupid it's probably contages, i'm suprized the whole GUILD hasn't cought it!" The ice mage yelled even louder.

Then things got nasty and they started to fight...

"Fire dragon iron fist!" the fire wizard punches the ice mage.

the ice mage wipes blood from his lip "oh its on now!" the ice mage holds one one of his hand in a fist and puts it in his other palm. He puts it up to his side"ice make floor!"

The fire wizard slips and lands on his face.

"are you okay, Natsu?" the cat asked

"yea i'm fine" the fire dragon said with a smirk spread across his face."Get 'em Happy!"

"Aye sir!" that cat flies over and starts punching him

And while there doing that...

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

"Hey wendy, can i ask you something?" i say to Wendy whome was sitting next to carla and lissana.

"Yea! What do you want?" she said, shes always so cute!

"Well i was wondering if you would want to go on a mission with me? Its a simple one and easy to split the jule fifty-fifty" I ask hoping she would say yes, i wanna know more about how she was raised, and ive always wanted some girl time with her.

"Yea, sure! But wen are we going? me carla and lissana where gonna go on one too!"

"Any time is fine, if you get hurt mabye a week or so after your mission."

"Okay sounds good see ya later lucy! we will be back as soon as possible!"

 _ **Third person POV**_

"Bye!" The young celestial wizard says as the waves to the young child who was now leaving.

"I hate you! you stupid flame brain!"

"Not more than i hate you!" the fire wizard yelled.

They looked like they where prepared to kill eachothe but thankfully Mirajane walked in and stopped them "You two have been going at it all day and we cant have this kind of 'I will kill you' violence in our guild, i mean yea its okay to fight every once in a while to make things fun but you are going to eventually get killed by eachother. By your own guildmates! Please just stop the fighting!" She looked at both of them.

"Gray" he looked at her "you sit over by where Cana and Erza are and Natsu you sit by Happy and Lucy" they both looked at her and nodded as they went back to their seats.

"Wow, I didnt know Mira~San had it in her!" Macau Conbolt exclaimed

"yea me either" The wizard wakaba agreed

 **Sorry its not that long but I honestly had nothing to wright and I am not that good**

 **at first chapters of fanfictions. The next one will be more promising please stick**

 **around for more and review!**


End file.
